


How Does a Mandalorian and His Son Love Each Other?

by TheEasternEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Discussions of Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, and took a 125 question exam, banged this out in like an hour, character essay, honestly I'm not sure what this is but it was fun, i wrote 1668 words of an essay today, so who knows how i'm functioning right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: An exploration of the love between the Mandalorian and his little green boy.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	How Does a Mandalorian and His Son Love Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this after finals and Friday’s episode. It’s just something I wrote real quick, but I hope you enjoy it!

How does a Mandalorian and his son love each other?

Love for them is probably different than it is for you and me. 

To us, love comes in many different shapes. We have love for our friends, our siblings, our parents, the horses we see when we drive by a farm, a piece of art that has nestled its way into our hearts, the orange cat we see in a window on our way to work, the crunchy leaf we just stepped on, and so many other things. For some, love is overwhelming. 

To us, love can have a physical form. Love is knowing that any kind of positive physical touch is vital to our growth and development. Love is how a hug from someone you hold in your heart can turn your mood around and help anchor you. Love is grabbing someone you love by the hand and dragging them to the window so they can see the cute dog walking by. 

To us, love can have an emotional form. Love is knowing when someone in your heart is having a bad day so you make their favorite meal for them. Love is seeing something that reminds you of someone you love and getting it for them so it can provide them even the slightest bit of happiness. Love is splitting some food with someone you love, but giving the other person the better portion. 

To us, love can have a verbal form. Love is telling someone how much they mean to you and then watching their face light up at your words. Love is telling someone that you’re proud of them, even if the task they completed was minor. Love is a flood of words of affirmation. 

Love, for us, seems so simple. 

So, how does a Mandalorian and his son love each other?

Love for them is probably different than it is for you and me. 

To them, love is a comforting light in the vast darkness.

To them, love is knowing that they would die in order to protect the other.

To them, love is having meals together even if the Mandalorian cannot remove his helmet. 

To them, love is the rage they feel when they are separated and the desperation to get back to their loved one. 

To them, love is the skip of their heartbeats when they first met. 

To them, love is a warm cup of bone broth or chowder.

To them, love is sleeping in a cramped room because even if it’s small, it means they’re together. 

To them, love is finding a reason for living by taking solace in the other. 

To them, love is a small three-fingered green hand resting on a boot. 

To them, love is the pendant of a mythosaur head. 

To them, love is risking their safety in order to protect the one they love. 

To them, love is disguised as being a pet or a good luck charm. 

To them, love is the words “buir” and “ad’ika”. 

To them, love is staying as close to each other as possible.

To them, love is the name “Grogu”. 

To them, love is telling your son how special he is. 

To them, love is a glistening beskar Mudhorn signet. 

To them, love is a little silver ball. 

So maybe the love between a Mandalorian and his son isn’t much different than the way we love. Love takes all different kinds of forms, after all.


End file.
